αιετhεα αnδ δαrια, δαughτεrs οf ρεrcαbετh
by Alifandoms
Summary: Thirteen years after Daria and Alethea's birth, their parents Percy and Annabeth decide it is best to take them to Camp Half Blood and away from New Rome, where they will go on life threatening quests and adventures, much more intense and lively. Follow the path of these two teens, the daughters of heroes, and grandchildren of gods. (Mild language)


αιετhεα αnδ δαrια, δαughτεrs οf ρεrcαbετh ︎

**Just by guessing, there's probably a million Percabeth-Children related fanfics. Therefore, I will make it original and unique so it isn't such a cliché story. I got the names of the two daughters from awesome websites, and they are ACTUAL Greek names. So they might not seem realistic. Well, they're Greek. So deal with it and stop being a duck. (Pewdiepie-) Read on! **

* * *

Annabeth held the two girls close, pressing their tiny faces against her shoulder gently.

"Percy, I know what I want to name them." The blonde said softly, her grey eyes warm. Percy and Annabeth had been in the hospital for a while. Annabeth wanted to get to know their little ones a bit better before she named them.

She removed her daughters from her torso and held them on their backs, admiring their beautiful features.

One was smaller than the other, and had black nappy hair like her father. She had the same fierce grey eyes of her mother, a distinct mixture between the two parents.

The other was a rambunctious blonde, who much louder than her sister. She had her dad's sea green optics.

"They're so different..." Annabeth smiled as she stroked the blonde's cheek. "In the best way."

Percy sat down at the edge of the bed, taking the black haired child into his arms.

"I want to name the one you're holding, Alethea." Annabeth rubbed her husband's arm comfortingly.

"That's a beautiful name..." Percy gazed at his newborn girls, a mix of pride and love glinting in his eyes.

"And this little one right here," Annabeth shifted her arms to give Percy a better look. "I was deciding between Daria or Alexus."

"I like them both. How about we just name her Daria-Alexus?" Percy's smile twitched, trying to hold in an unmanly giggle.

Annabeth laughed while rolling her eyes. "No. Well, Daria because it means the sea, and her eyes..."

"Gotcha," Percy glanced over at the blonde baby. "Alexus means defender, right?"

"Mhm. I can tell this one will be a tough yet trouble making youngster."

"I like Daria. Daria and Alethea Jackson." Percy grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it. "We're parents." He murmured. "We're officially parents."

**...τhιrτεεn yεαrs ιατεr...**

δαrια's ρον

"Uggugfhhhhgh,"

Daria groaned. Her alarm clock was going off nonstop. "Hey, Alethea...turn it off, would ya?"

Daria craned her neck, only to see that her sister was already out of bed.

"Screw it." She muttered as she threw her pillow at the ringing machine. Daria pulled her green covers over her head and tried to get more sleep.

"Daria! Get up!" Her father Percy was standing in the doorway, staring at his daughter with an amused look.

"Fine. Where's Alethea?"

"Downstairs with your mother. Now, get. Up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Daria often envied Alethea. Her sister was wise and a perfectionist. Anything Daria could do, she could do better.

Daria put on her blue slippers and headed downstairs for breakfast, trailing behind her father.

"Hi, mom. Hi, Alethea." She waved her hand briefly before reaching for a box of cereal. Annabeth grabbed her daughter's arm and put the box back cautiously.

"Mom made breakfast." Alethea narrowed her eyes. "Couldn't you smell it?"

"No, I didn't, Alethea. I don't share the same nostrils as you." Daria scrunched up her nose and glared at her sister for a moment.

Percy looked between the two. "Well, then. Mom and I would like to discuss some things with you, since you're thirteen now-"

"Ew, no. If this is another body lecture, I will throw myself out the window. Or shove glass into my ears." Daria welded her eyes shut and covered her ears with her palms.

"No, it's not that. Just something to talk about for your plans over summer break." Percy chuckled.

"Ugh, dad, I just want to go to the beach and stay home."

"Well..." Annabeth looked over at her husband with a worried glance. "How about you two sit."

Daria nodded and sat beside her sister.

"Your father and I are demigods..." Annabeth folded her hands in her lap.

"Whoa! Mom, you're parents are GODS?" That was the loudest thing Daria had ever heard Alethea say.

"My mother was Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Daria just burst out laughing. "Ha! Good prank. I bet it was dad's idea."

Her parents looked at their daughter seriously.

"Oh come on. Be real." Daria punched Alethea's arm playfully. Her sister scowled. "Our parents are being serious. _You_ should be real."

Daria blinked, shooting a glance to her father. "Are you serious? You are not kidding? You haven't been smoking anything?"

"No, Daria. Your grandfather is Poseidon." Percy patted her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel comfortable.

"Well...I'm officially weirded out." Daria held up her hands and backed away from the table.

"We're not finished. Sit back down." Annabeth pointed to her chair at the dining table.

"Fine." She sat back down, noticing Alethea who was more intrigued that ever. "So what now? Do we have to visit them or something?"

"Of course not. Do you think you can just visit gods?" Alethea scowled.

"Um, yeah? Besides, what do _you_ know?"

"Alethea, be nice to your sister." Percy flicked his daughter on the arm. "Well, we're taking you to a camp where you can meet other kids your age whose parents are gods or goddesses."

"Yeah and where is that? At the end of the rainbow?" Daria snorted.

"Daria!" Annabeth scolded her daughter lightly.

"No. It's in Long Island. We'll be leaving today in the mid afternoon." Percy said as he ran a hand through his shiny black hair.

"Well, that sounds nice." Alethea smiled widely, flashing her teeth like white lasers at her parents.

"Yep. Get packing!"

* * *

αιετhεα's ρον

They trekked through the forest for a little while. Percy said we'd be reaching the camp soon. Alethea was so excited, a camp for demigods! Annabeth said even though they were just daughters of demigods, they could stay.

Daria walked beside her, but she's been giving Alethea the cold shoulder for a while. _ Why? _She always thought. It was getting annoying. And sort of rude.

"Hey." Alethea put her hand on her arm in a friendly greeting.

"Er, hi."

"Aren't you excited? Even happy?" She grinned.

"Meh. I just can't wait to vandalize something. Or destroy something. Maybe steal-"

"You damage one piece of CHB property and I'll ground you until you're fifty." Annabeth smiled and shoved Daria gently.

"All I'm saying, is that there's no promises."

Alethea laughed and looked at her. We were total opposites. Daria had mom's color of hair and dad's green eyes while she had dad's color of hair and mom's grey eyes.

"Mom, whose's most like dad? And who's most like you? Me or Daria?"

Daria looked at her sister with a frown. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering."

"Well, I'd say Daria is more like your dad." Annabeth said while she wrapped her arms around her two kids.

"And I'm more like you?"

"In a way."

Alethea turned around, just to notice her father was holding a...pen?

"Um, dad? What's with the pen?"

"Watch."

In a few short seconds, a long silvery sword was in his grip.

"Whoa!" Daria exclaimed, staring at the fine blade. "I want a sword!"

"You'll decide on your weapon soon, Daria."

"I would prefer a small knife, but that sword is cool." Alethea's reflection bounced back into her piercing grey eyes, revealing her round face and dimples.

"Already thinking about weapons, eh? Ha, I think we might have some future serial killers on our hands."

* * *

Once they reached the camp, there was a centaur. OH MY GODS. A CENTAUR! Alethea cupped her hands over her mouth and stared in awe.

"What the crap? Kill it, kill it with fire!" Daria screeched.

"Daria!" Annabeth glared at her daughter. "I'm so sorry Chiron."

"It's fine. They will be staying with us for the summer?" His beard was graying a bit, and his flank looked a bit scarred.

"Yes, I hope they'll behave for you. Daria has a bit of learning to do." Annabeth murmured in the centaur's ear.

He gave her a nod. "It's great to see you all. Your daughters are beautiful."

"Thank you," Percy gave Alethea and Daria a kiss on the head.

"Are you sure you packed everything you needed in there?" Annabeth gestured to the small traveling bags they had slung around their shoulders.

"Yep." Daria kissed her mom on the cheek and gave dad a big hug.

"Bye, kiddos. We'll miss you."

* * *

δαrια's ρον

"You two will be claimed by either Poseidon or Athena. You may even get separated." Chiron looked at the young teens.

"Oh, so whatever god cares most about one child gets to claim one? Leaving the other kid feeling like crap? Because maybe the other god wanted the other kid, and has to claim the kid who was left-"

"You're going a bit too overboard, Daria."

The blonde sighed. "I guess. Well, let's get claimed!"

* * *

Daria and Alethea sat by the campfire, surrounded by other kids. The cold nightly breeze was blowing, sending the fire sideways, blowing the heat closer.

Chiron appeared and made sure everyone's attention was on him. I mean, who couldn't notice a centaur?

"Tonight, we are here with Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughters. Alethea and Daria, you may stand."

Daria got up, pulling her sister up with her. The other kids looked up at them, watching them closely. Examining them like prey.

"Whoa, they look so different!"

"They can't be twins."

"Who do you think will claim them?"

Daria felt a cold rush flow through her body, a jolt starting from her head to her toes. "W-what's happening?"

Alethea gasped. "Daria, there's a trident over your head! Poseidon claimed you!"

"Oh my gods! Awesome!"

Loud cheers erupted, sending her a boost of confidence.

(Since no one was really claimed by Athena in the PJO series or Heroes of Olympus, I'm guessing there will be an owl...? But considering Aphrodite does the whole makeover thing, I'm not very sure. Correct me if I'm wrong)

"A-and you have an owl!" Daria clutched her sister's hands and shook them excitedly.

"Athena claimed me?" Alethea asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but wait. We'll be separated..."

"Oh. Well they must us claimed is for a reason!" Alethea forced a smile.

"I guess." Daria mumbled as she sat back down.

Alethea sat beside her feeling a bit upset, knowing she won't be able to be with her sister. She hoped they'd be together, so they could get a closer bond. Daria wanted that too.


End file.
